With you in your dreams
by Aina Voll
Summary: Bella is torn between her feelings for Jacob and Edward


**A/N: The song it "with you in your dreams" by the Hanson. This is my first story, so please review. I own nothing**

**With you in your dreams**

_If I'm gone when you wake up  
Please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up  
It's not goodbye  
Don't look back at this time as a time  
Of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
Oh I'll be with you, oh oh_

Imagine you're in love with two different guys at the same time. Both are very beautiful, but of different nature. They both turned out to be kind of different. Your friend from your childhood, is called Jacob. He has a beautiful body with long dark hear and brown-chocolate colored eyes. She was unconditionally in love with them both. She goes to sleep and dreams about the one she ought to spend the rest of your life with. The next day she is daydreaming about the boy next door. There can't be a thing in the world that is more complicated than being in love with two guys. She lay on the bed one night in October when the rain was falling outside. She heard Jacob's voice coming to her that night. Was she crazy or what happened? After a while she fell asleep.

_But If I'm gone when you wake up  
Please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up  
Don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

Oh oh

Don't cry, I'm with you  
Don't cry, I'm by your side  
Don't cry, I'm with you  
Don't cry, I'm by your side

Sometimes it's hard to control the love you feel. She was dating Edward for a while and they were great together, though she had to hurt Jacob. She just didn't know how much she hurt him that day she ended up with Edward. In her mind there was only Edward, but she tried to be a good friend to her friends as well, including Jacob, even if he sometimes made it hard to be his friend. But they did talk a lot when they met, and she felt glad that he still wanted to be friends. She thought for sure that Edward was staying with her forever, and that was all she needed. With thoughts of her and Edward in her dreams she fell asleep every night.

And though my flesh is gone

I'll still be with you at all times  
And although my body's gone, oh  
I'll be there to comfort you at all times

At the end of the year something odd happened. She felt weird for a long time but she couldn't find out what the problem really was. Though she did love Edward like crazy she started to feel an emotional attraction to Jacob. Maybe because of their everlasting conversations every night, none of them wanted to hang up. Or maybe she felt this way because the thought of loosing Edward frightened her so much. She couldn't stand the thought of being alone. When Edward wasn't there she felt like she needed Jacob, because he really did understand her. Sad as she was, she had to end the conversation with Jacob because it got really late.

_But If I'm gone when you wake up  
Please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up  
Don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me  
'Cause I'll be with you  
I'll be with you in your dreams_

_  
Oh, I'll be with you  
Oh  
I'll be with you in your dreams  
I'll be with you  
I'll be with you_

I don't want you to cry and weep, oh  
I want you to go on living your life  
I'm not sleeping an endless sleep, oh  
'Cause in your heart  
You have all of our good times  
Oh, all of our good times  
Oh oh you have

Having your heart crushed makes you feel like you just want to die, when you figure out that all of your dreams didn't come true at all. Your friends are the most important, and they will always be there when you need them. Jacob was the first person she called when she broke up with Edward. She really struggled with her feelings that time. He, on his side, was very calm and tried to calm her down as well. "You will find someone like Edward again you know, because you're perfect and the perfect guy will find you". She got really angry with him when he said that, she didn't listen to what he actually said, but she just answered. "I will never ever in my life find someone like Edward, how dare you say that". The conversation ended with a misunderstanding.

_And if I'm gone when you wake up  
Don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
_

Minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days without any word from Jacob. She couldn't understand why he got so mad at her, after what he said she thought he was the jerk. How could he say something like that about Edward? Her twisted mind didn't think that maybe Jacob said what he said because he loved her. Selfishness really comes to life when your heart gets crushed and you feel this is the end. At school they didn't speak to each other and both of their friends really got frustrated of this situation because they were something special together, filling the room with happiness and joy and with lots of love. "What's wrong with you guys?", Jacob's friend asked. "Don't you see the meaning of all this?" "You are supposed to be together, it is your destiny, at least try to talk to each other, I'm sick of this". The night came and the skies turned into black and all of the thoughts kept running through her mind about what had happened. Her life suddenly changed and she was trying to figure out her next step in life. What was it about Jacob that attracted her so much, but yet they kept fighting about everything, and nothing. She went to her room once again and sat down trying to write down on a piece of paper what she really felt about it all. The words that came out were: Jacob, I love you, please don't leave me.

After a while apart from each other, they suddenly met again and they both thought of nothing else. The feeling was still hard to express so they decided to go for a walk on the beach. "What did you actually mean by what you said the last time you called me?" she asked. "Well, I just wanted to say that you're beautiful and you deserve the best." "I don't believe that," she answered. "Come closer, I'll show you something," he said. She took one step closer towards him. He took his arms around her, looked her in her eyes and their lips met and minutes could stop forever.

At the end of all that she was thinking that maybe that was the best that ever happened to her. Her head was hurting because she had stayed up too late again. Lying there thinking, dreaming, wondering about what happened between her and Jacob the last couple of months. Would it last forever? Or would she end up being alone in this world?All she could think of before she got to sleep was that she hoped that Edward would think of her sometimes as she did of him, and that maybe they would sometimes meet in her dreams.

_Oh  
I'll be with you in your dreams  
I'll be with you  
Oh  
I'll be with you  
I'll be with you in your dreams  
I'll be with you in your dreams..._


End file.
